Welcome Home, Eames and Arthur
by Issi Targaryen
Summary: This is for the women who love both Eames and Arthur and would have wanted to meet them after the Fischer job. Right in the Airport. Eames/OFC/Arthur rated M for Smuttiness! You were warned..


_Disclaimer: I do not own Inception at all. Chris Nolan owns it as well as Eames and Arthur.. And Tom Hardy and Joseph Gordon Levitt own their sexiness. I only own Lolita Laveau. Plus, I do not own The Take. And you'll see why I mentioned that._

_Oh speaking of which, to those who wish to see The Take with Tom Hardy, it's coming on Encore starting tonight, December second. So, catch your local listings to find it because I am dying to see it! Tom Hardy is a sexy mofo in it!_

* * *

><p>Eames and Arthur had just arrived in Los Angeles, coming from Sydney to do a job. On the heir of a company whom was named Robert Fischer. So, I was waiting for them to get the bags and that why we could celebrate being all together.<p>

See, the three of us met in a Casino in my home city of New Orleans at Harrah's Casino. I worked there as a Singer, not a Pop singer or anything. I stuck to the classics like songs by Marilyn Monroe and Eartha Kitt and singers like that. Plus from what Arthur says I look like a Exotic Marilyn Monroe, since I'm biracial. In other words, I'm Hanes 57.

"Lolita!" Arthur exclaimed, catching my attention to make my green eyes look at him jogging up with his bags with a smile on his usual calm and cool face.

"Artie!" I exclaimed back, running over to him as well, very carefully since I was in heel, to hug him with all my might.

"God, I've missed you so much." He whispered, dropping his bags to wrap his arms around my hourglass waist.

"Me too." I whispered back, since I haven't seen him for almost two months. But, with a certain someone, it was a lot longer.

"So, you did have a girl waitin' for ya!" Eames busted Arthur, as he came up to us not realizing it was me because I had my face buried in the crook of Arthur's neck, all he could see was strawberry blonde curls. But, he did cringe when he saw it was me as I pulled away glaring at him.

"Frederick Marcus Eames, you son of a bitch!" I exclaimed, with my hands on my hips. Eames knew that he was in trouble whenever I said his full name like that.

"My little Voodoo girl! Lita, I didn't know you were goin' to meet us here." He said, nervously though he hide it well in his voice but I could tell.

"Don't you 'my little voodoo girl' me, Freddie. Seven months and no phone call?" I questioned, only for Arthur to gently take my arm and lead me outside as Eames followed scratching the back of his head. Few of the people waiting for others were looking at us like we were nuts. Well, mostly at me.

"Uhh, I'm guessin' sorry not goin' to help is it?" He asked, with a sheepish look on his face making me huff in frustration and cross my arms under my bust.

"Did you happen to get me something from Mombasa?" I asked, knowing that would make me feel better.

But, when I saw him rub the back of his neck again, I rolled my green eyes before going over to him and lightly brushing my lips against his.

"It's alright. You're lucky, I think you're handsome." I told him, only to see him smile at me and wrap his arms around me to pick me up.

"So, have you been hittin' the Casinos without us?" Eames asked, knowing how I was. But, when they would leave for jobs, I would just hang at home and work.

Shaking my head, I smiled back as he kissed me right on my lips hard and passionate, as is his way. Moaning softly, I dug my finger nails into his clothes loving every bit of his luscious lips on mine.

And obviously Arthur didn't like being the Third Wheel because he rudely cleared his throat causing us to stop and look at him.

"Patience is a virtue, Arthur." Eames growled, keeping his eyes him while laying his hands on my bum.

"Yes, but not when there's jet lag involved." Arthur said back, in a slightly smart ass way making me pout getting out of the Brit's grasp.

"My car's this way. I got us a suite at the Hilton, here in L.A." I told them, leading them to my pearl White Escalade. It really does pay when you sing in a Casino.

"Okay, what name is it under if I may ask?" My onyx eyed Point man asked, when we finally got to the car.

"My name, Laveau." I stated, with a bright smile opening up the car and getting in the driver's seat.

I drove us to the Hotel and on the way, told the two men that it was the Bridal Suite I had paid for. And while Eames was happy as ever because he thinks of me as his wife, Arthur was having a little mini fit.

"Arthur Thomas, relax. I got the room because I wanted us to relax after being apart for so long. You remember how much fun we all had last time?" I teased, looking at him in the passenger seat.

Seeing the corner of his lip curve up, I knew that he remembered perfectly.

"The cherries. The chocolate." I mused, trying to get him to mention his favorite thing of what happened.

"The whip." Arthur spoke, looking back at him with a certain look in those dark eyes of his that I loved so.

"Hmm, turns out that you brought out a side of our Arthur that we didn't realize he had." Eames whispered in my ear, from the backseat as I pulled into the Hotel's parking garage.

We got the bags before going into the hotel and to the front desk to get the key.

"Hi, we should have the Bridal suite under the name Laveau. Could we have our key, please?" I asked, trying my best to ignore the looks that the elderly woman was giving the three of us.

"Sure you don't want me to cancel and let you three head to Vegas? It would be best if you're going to have a little fuck fest." She stated, heading me the key making me blink a few times as Arthur did the same. Obviously surprised at what the woman had said. It was very weird since she looked like Betty White.

"Oh Granny, don't be a prude. You sure, you don't wanna join us?" Eames asked, with a cocky smile on his face as usual before I grabbed the back of his jacket, pulling him away from the desk.

"This way, Mr. Eames." Arthur told him, calmly walking behind the two of us going towards the elevators.

Heading up to the tenth floor and found the suite.

"Since you're the Bride, you should do the honors, Darling." Eames said, in that dreamy British accent that I loved making me laugh lightly and stick the card in the door.

Just for Arthur to have a little immature moment, he moaned a bit to make it seem like the door was having sex with the key. The Brit laughed as he petted the point man on his back for doing something fun for a change, as I opened the door.

"Don't make me slam the door in your faces. Because I will." I teased, with a little smirk waiting for the two illegal men to get into the room.

_(Three hours later)_

The three of us settled down and while Eames and Arthur were laid out on the big California king bed, I snuck into the bathroom after just saying that I needed to use. But, I was really taking off my clothes, underwear and all. Plus, I don't think that either one of them saw that I had the whip with me. Sadly, that thought went out the window when I heard someone knock on the door.

"Just a sex, I mean sec!" I corrected myself, when I said sex. Closing my eyes, I was mentally kicking myself.

Thinking that it was Arthur on the other side, I knew he would wait but when the door opened and closed. I looked over my shoulder to see that it was Freddie Eames himself. Once again with that cocky yet sexy smile on his lips.

"Oh, fuck me." He growled, getting closer to me with his arms open but was stopped with the whip against his chest.

"Get out now." I told him, pushing slightly on him but of course, him being stronger, he grabbed the whip and pulled me towards him and fully pressed my body against his with his arms around my frame.

"Why? I like it in here." Eames mused, with a chuckle making me try to push him away even more.

"I wanted to surprise you and Arthur after being gone for so long so, leave! HEY! PUT ME DOWN!" I screamed the last four words, when he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. Only to bring me out to Arthur.

"Oh Arthur, look what I found." He said in a sing along voice, before tossing me onto the bed next to the Point man. The look of surprise turned to utter lust.

"Well well well.. This is quite the surprise, Li-Li." Arthur mused using his nickname for me which he never used until he was very horny, running his hand over my stomach bringing it up to my breasts.

"It would have been a better surprise if Freddie hadn't have burst into a bathroom in hopes of a quickie." I said, side glaring at the Forger as he unbutton his dress and discarding it. As well as his wife beater underneath it before he crawled into the bed.

"You should have told us that you were going to do something like that. You could have given us a little show." Eames told me, kissing my right shoulder lightly just to nip at my skin. Making me jump and giggle a bit and turn towards Arthur causing both the men to chuckle.

"Don't you worry, Li-Li. I'll protect from the big bad Brit." The Point man mused, only to try and get out of the bed himself. But, when I stopped him I knew what he was getting out for. He wanted to take off his shirt and jacket.

"Let me help you." I offered, straddling his hips which made bite his bottom lip looking down at where his zipper was. As well as my wet cunt, ready for either him or Eames.

Taking off his black jacket and throwing it aimlessly behind me, I started on his dark burgundy tie and before I could toss that away. Eames got it and put it over my eyes, tying it behind me head.

"Damn you, Eames." I whispered, remembering that I blindfolded him the night we were speaking off before.

"I did say that next time, it would be your turn, darling." He growled into my ear, making me shiver slightly with anticipation.

Feeling Arthur take my hands and put them on his now bare chest, I couldn't help but lick my lips. Guess while Eames had blindfolded me, he was undoing his shirt and taken it off.

Leaning forward, I started a trail of kisses from his neck slowly going down to the top of his pants feeling the Point man's hand in my hair, leading me down. Where I felt Arthur Junior waking up to say hello against my breasts.

"Oh, bloody hell." I heard Eames mutter before feeling the bed shift a bit as the sound of a zip filled the room, just for me to feel a hand on my cunt starting to rub me making a few moans slip out.

Getting to Arthur's pants, I made hast and nearly tore them off to get them open and get his cock in my mouth. Which when I did, the hand that was in my hair grip got tighter.

"Ahh, Lolita.. I forget how good you were with that mouth of yours." Arthur groaned, smoothing my wild curls down as he watched me down my thing.

Taking him in my hand, I licked up and down his cock slowly before sucking him again causing him to groan louder. And obviously, it was getting Eames all hot and bothered because I felt the hand on me vanish and be replaced with something poking and pushing to get inside me. Then when it was fully in me, I heard Eames groan just as loud as Arthur as he grabbed my hips before starting to go to town.

Meaning he was fucking me like a man possessed.

"Oh fuck, Freddie!" I moaned against the Point man's skin, clawing the bed sheets with my free hand feeling the Brit's hips slap against mine.

"Lita, your cunt is as tight as ever!" Eames growled, pounding away at my soaking wet cunt.

"All she ever used were her fingers when we're not around. Of course, she would be." Arthur stated, his grip still strong in my hair as I sucked his eight and a half inch cock.

Pulling away with a little trouble because of his hold on me, I managed to just stroke him while letting out some screams since the Brit started to go faster after noticing that my mouth was free.

"Oh, Jesus!" I screamed, digging the nails of my free hand into Arthur's leg. Causing him to growl under his breath from the pain.

"Oh yeah. God, I'm gonna come!" The Tattooed Forger groaned, shifting into ramming speed with his hips. Only making the whole bed start to move and bang the headboard into the wall. Poor Neighbors..

About ten more thrusts later, Eames stopped with his eight inch cock inside me spilling his warm seed.

"Shit, I'm sorry, Lita. It's been too long." He apologized, leaning over taking my chin turning it to lightly kiss my lips. He pushed in a couple more times before breaking the kiss and pulling out to lay on the other side of the bed.

"As always, concerned about your pleasure instead of our Lolita's." Arthur muttered, untying the tie from around my head taking it off and throwing it somewhere. Blinking a few times to get my vision back, I saw Eames over about to light a cigarette.

"Not until I come, Freddie." I told him, not wanting him to have the pleasure of his after sex smoke without me. Or Arthur. He may not seem like it but, he does smoke occasionally.

He glared at me for a second before winking at me and setting his pack of cigarettes aside.

The Point man who was still hard and quickly growing impatient, quickly got me on my back.

"My turn, Li-Li." He groaned, reaching down between us to feel if I was still wet. And when I saw that little quirky smirk on his face, I knew that he felt that I was. Plus him tackling me helped too. I was used to Eames' roughness but when Arthur got rough, it was a HUGE turn on.

"Please, Arthur.." I moaned, as he touched my entrance teasing me. Then, he slowly started to push in and suddenly ram in me causing me to yelp. Mostly out of surprise. But, it caused the British Forger to chuckle.

"Shut up, Mr. Eames." My Point man told him, keeping his eyes locked with mine as he went slow and steady again.

This was the difference between the two men in the room. Eames was more like a sex crazed man who would fuck like he was deprived while Arthur would be very controlled and steady. Almost like a Demon and an Angel, if that describes them.

The dark eyed man growled into my neck, while his teeth were on my skin biting me as his hips picked up the pace.

"Ahh Arthur.." I moaned, clawing his lean back which just urged him more. Soon, he was more like a man thirsty for water since he was thrusting harder.

Eames was watching us and sometimes sneaking a look at his cigarette, not knowing whether to wait til we were finished or join in again. Hearing my screams suddenly muffled made him more interested and satisfied the voyeur in him.

"I'm coming!" I managed to let out since Arthur trailed his way up from my neck to my mouth to try and muffle me. Breaking the kiss for a moment, I could feel his hot breath on my lips and skin.

"Me too!" He growled, thrusting to where he would be deeper in me.

And within the next ten seconds, we came together. Me around him and him inside me.

We stayed together for the longest until I smelled smoke and since I had my eyes closed, I knew it had to be Eames.

"What did I say?" I warned, turning my head to see him light a cigarette.

"What? You said, not until you came. You did so, I lite one for the three of us." He defended himself, then taking a drag and handed me the cig.

I was about to put it to my lips when my hand was turned, giving Arthur a drag instead.

He pulled out and laid next to me.

Turning my head towards the Point man, who had just stole my cigarette I fought the urge to snatch it back. Then again, I felt too lazy to after two good fucks from the men I love.

"Nothing beats an after sex smoke." Arthur mused exhaling the smoke before putting the stick to my mouth for me to take my drag.

Breathing in the smoke, I felt completely at peace.

"Mhmmm, you said it. Except sex with my Ange et Demon.." I said, turning over onto my stomach with the cigarette now in my mouth.

And of course, me speaking French was the weak spot for my Arthur. While my cursing in the language of Lovers is the weak spot for my Eames.

So just to prove my point, I started to sing Lady Gaga's Bad Romance. Well, at least the part that's French only instead of wanting revenge.. I sung that I want to fuck them.

"You are just beggin' for it now, aren't you?" Eames asked, crawling towards me to where his head was by mine.

"Yes because I want to welcome you both back the right way. And.." I trailed off, looking away. Only for Arthur to bring my head back to the Brit.

"And?" He presses, and I caved.

"You forgot the whip. You dropped it when you tossed me on me on the bed. And I was thinking before we start again, you might want to use it." I suggested with a certain look in my eyes, knowing that I was going to regret it later.

But that is a story for another day.


End file.
